Upside Down
by Science Biatch
Summary: When a normal day for Sam Winchester takes a strange turn, he must embark on an adventure to find his brother and revert things to the way they were, before the hunters became the hunted.
1. Chapter 1

Sam opened the door to the motel room and yawned as he closed it behind him. Another case closed, another town saved, so he thought it was time for some much needed sleep. Dean was out at the local bar celebrating in his usual manner, drinking and… well OTHER things. He had invited Sam to come along for the fun, but Sam had declined, knowing his brother wouldn't be back until the following morning. Sam just hoped Dean wouldn't get himself into too much trouble, then again it was his brother, all he ever did was trouble.

Sam checked the salt lines by all the windows before he decided it was safe to get ready for bed. He changed into something a little bit more comfortable and crawled into bed, pulling the thin covers up to his abdomen. He checked for the gun he always kept nearby when he slept and made sure it was loaded. He placed it back where it belonged and reached up to turn off the lamp that was drenching the room in its soft yellow glow. Darkness filled the room as the light retreated and Sam laid his head on the mothball-scented pillow. He sighed as he closed his eyes and allowed his body to fall into a deep sleep like he hadn't had in weeks.

Sam was awoken from his sleep a few hours later by the screaming of storm sirens. Sam groggily forced himself out of bed and over to the window. The storm raged on like a symphony of Mother Nature's power. The rain softly patting a quick steady beat as golf ball sized hail pounded on all of creation like one massive drum. The wind was the strings, rushing over and around everything else. The lightning, flashing brightly across the sky adding bursts of life and light like the brass instruments. The thunder rumbled fiercely like mallets pounding on the timpani. And the sky commanded it all, like a great conductor.

Sam couldn't help but stare at the world outside. It was stunningly beautiful and terrifying. That's when he noticed a huge, swirling, black mass moving towards the motel.

"Oh god." Sam's eyes widened with realization and her ran for the bathroom. He grabbed the comforter on his way and threw it over himself as he crouched down in the tub. The smell of natural gasses and debris filled Sam's nostrils as he hid from the winds. The motel began to shudder around him he could feel himself slowly being lifted from the tub as the tornado ripped through the building. Sam was used to fighting monsters, but this was one he couldn't escape. He held tightly to the faucet in the tub as he desperately attempted to keep from being sucked up into the night sky and thrown into oblivion. Sam closed his eyes as debris flew through the room. Sam heard a loud cracking sound and something collapsed on top of him. Sam coughed as he struggled to breathe. Another piece of flying debris hit him in the head and sent him spiraling into unconsciousness.

When Sam regained consciousness, he was still buried in the ruble. He could hear wailing sirens and cries of pain all around him. He tried to move but soon found a large wooden beam pinned down his right leg. Sam used all of his strength to push the beam off of his leg, this caused another avalanche of rubble, a chunk of cement fell and crushed his left forearm. Sam cried out in pain and bit back tears. He used his right arm to remove it and dig himself out.

Sam stood on top of the ruble and looked around for others to help, after all, saving people was the family business.

"Hello?" He called, "Does anyone need help?!"

Silence.

"Hello?"

A hand grabbed him and pulled him to the ground. Sam soon found himself face to face with a young girl with fiery red hair. She was dressed in some sort of strange camouflage.

"Are you crazy?" She whispered sternly, "You'll get us all killed!"

"What on earth are you talking about, there are people out there! People who need our help!"

"No," She glared at him, "We don't help others, we just stay alive. That's all we can do with those hunters after us all the time."

"Hunters?"

"Don't be an idiot." She sighed,

"What do you know about hunters?"

"What don't I know? They killed my family. They took everything from me. Almost everyone has lost someone to the hunters."

Sam pulled out his knife, "What kind of monster are you?"

"Monster?"

"Hunters only kill monsters." Sam pointed his knife at her neck, "So what are you? Werewolf? Vampire? Shifter?"

"No." She pulled out her own blade and easily disarmed him, "I'm human,"

"So what, the monsters hunt the humans now?" He joked,

She stared at him, "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, what?" Sam was thoroughly shocked.

"Don't act surprised, it's always been that way." She raised an eyebrow at him,

"No it hasn't." Sam argued,

"Look, do you want out of here or not?" the girl changed the subject, "I can take you back to my camp and we can get you patched up."

Sam thought for a second before nodding, "Okay, lets go."

She started to navigate through the rubble, keeping low so they wouldn't be spotted.

"I'm Adette." She said as they neared the edge of the ruble and started to make their way to the edge of town.

"Sam." He returned

"Sam, nice name."

They continued on in silence for a while. Adette led the way through the shadows with extreme expertise. You could tell she'd done it before. Sam followed her every move so they wouldn't get caught. As they moved, Sam noticed the monsters behaving just like normal humans would. At one point, he saw Vampires and Werewolves eating dinner together, like they were the same. No one seemed that concerned that other monsters were around. The many groups that had once fought for control were now living together in harmony. It was beautiful, and horrifying.

Eventually the city faded into the background as they made their way through the woods. Adette looked up at the stars as she walked. The little luminescent dots sparkled from the spots where they hung in the black abyss of space.

"So Sam." Adette finally broke the silence, "Where you from?"

"Kansas, you?"

"Chicago area."

Sam nodded as they pressed on through the forest towards her camp. Within an hour, Sam could see specks of light coming from what appeared to be a small village. Adette led the way to the gate where a guard stopped them.

"Who's this?" The guard eyed Sam skeptically.

"A friend, Jeremy," Adette addressed the guard. "This is Sam."

Jeremy pulled out a silver knife, a flask, and some salt. "Do the tests."

Adette rolled her eyes and took the objects. She grabbed Sam's wrist and made a small cut in his forearm with the knife before throwing some water and salt at him. Sam was used to all this so he didn't even flinch.

"See, human." Adette said, "So can we go inside now?"

Jeremy nodded and let them pass through the gates. They were about three paces into the camp when Jeremy called after them.

"And Adette, the commander would like to talk to you in his quarters."

"When doesn't he?" Adette rolled her eyes.

Sam looked around as they continued to walk. The camp looked like something straight out of an alien invasion movie. The camp was in the remains of an old town, which was surrounded by a chain link fence embedded with barbed wire. The fence was easily ten feet tall and the top was lined with electric wires so that no one could try to get over the fence without getting hit with 100 volts of electricity. Everyone inside the camp had a hardened expression on their face and their eyes were full of anger and pain. Sam felt really bad for them. Was this really how all humans lived in this world? He was going to help these people before he found a way home.

Adette and Sam approached a two story, cement building in the center of town. All the windows were broken and had been patched over with various sizes and shapes of cardboard boxes. As they approached the door, Sam noticed several bullet holes in the walls around the door, like monsters at one point or another had attacked the building.

Adette noticed Sam examining the bullet holes and started to explain, "The attack was three weeks ago. They killed or injured almost everyone in our camp, even the commander. He only woke up a few days ago. I haven't seen him since, but I'm sure he's back to his usual self, a drunken ass. A brilliant drunken ass, but a drunken ass none the less."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "You chose a drunk to lead you?"

"Well I guess drunk isn't really the word, more like alcoholic. He doesn't really ever get drunk, he just drinks literally all the time."

"I see."

They stepped through the doors and had to pass through a small security area before being led to a back room where the commander was waiting for them. Adette knocked on the thick wooden door before entering what Sam guessed was the commander's office.

"Commander Smith, you wanted to talk to me?" Adette said

"Yes, I did, but that was two days ago."

Sam froze up at the familiar voice.

A built blonde man with glittering green eyes and a little bit of facial scruff stepped into the room. It was Dean.

"I was busy. I-"

"Dean?" Sam asked. He couldn't believe it. "You're here too!"

"Sir this is Sam." Adette explained, shooting Sam a look.

"Sam?" Dean repeated and stepped closer to him.

"Yeah its me, Sammy." Sam nodded, "I got sent into this crazy world too."

"I'm sorry, I don't know a Sam." Dean frowned,

Sam furrowed his brow, "I'm your brother."

"Kid, I have no idea who you are, I've never met you in my life and I don't have a brother. I'm sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

"Not again… please not again." Sam sighed and put a hand on his head. "Damn it Gabriel, if this is your fault-"

Adette raised an eyebrow, "Sam, stop talking."

Sam crossed his arms and silently cursed everyone who could have caused this to happen.

"Thank you." Adette said, "Now, Dean, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yes, we have reason to believe they might be holding your brother at central."

"My brother?" She frowned, "But he was taken-"

"A year ago? Yes, I know. But we hacked into the security system and found some video of what appeared to be your brother in a torture center at central prison."

"You mean Shawn might still be alive?"

"What does it sound like to you?" Dean was a little on edge what with this Sam character appearing. He didn't like him and his strange thoughts.

"When can we leave? I mean when can we rescue him?" Adette was smiling brightly.

"A week from tomorrow we head out." He gave her a very small smile.

She squealed and threw her arms around him, "Thank you!"

Dean made a face and patted her back a few times with one hand, "Yeah, sure. Just let go of me."

"Sorry." She frowned and stepped back.

"Uh huh." He dusted himself off, "Whatever. Just be ready."

"I will be." She nodded and stared towards the door.

"Oh and Bernadette?"

"Dean I told you to stop calling me that."

"Like I care, just don't bring Gigantor." He nodded towards Sam.

Sam just rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

"Stupid." Sam mumbled, shutting the door behind him. He walked down the hallway towards the door, enjoying the silence. Wait silence? This place had been depressing, but it sure wasn't quiet. Sam looked around and soon noticed the building was almost empty. He walked towards the main entrance and continued to look for others.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Sam asked.

That's when something cold and metal collided with the side of Sam's head. He groaned and collapsed to the floor, feeling something warm run down his forehead. Before he completely lost consciousness he heard a few voices whispering.

"This one should do grandly, take him to the truck."

"Yes sir," Another said.

Sam felt cold hands grab his arms and then the world faded into a dark silent abyss.

Adette walked out of the office a few moments later, she had stayed to talk to Dean about Sam, or 'Gigantor' as Dean preferred to call him. She swung her arms comfortably at her sides as she walked. When she entered the main room, she noticed a small puddle of blood on the floor.

"Dean?!" She called.

Dean hurried into the main room.

"Where are all the guards? And whose blood is that."

"I don't know." Adette shook her head. They were here when Sam and I got here… Where's Sam?"

"Uhhhh…." Dean frowned, "Good question."

Adette rushed outside and her jaw dropped in shock.

"Bernadette what is it?" Dean stepped through the doors and then looked at the camp, "Oh God."

The camp was strewn with bodies, some bloodier than others. Tables were turned over and pieces of broken glass lay everywhere.

"How did we not hear this?" Adette inquired.

"Beats me." He bent down and examined one of the bodies, a young boy, appearing to be about 10. Dean sighed and closed the boy's eyes carefully.

"They took them." A voice whispered.

Dean looked over and was surprised to find one woman still alive. Adette and Dean rushed to her side.

"Who? Who did they take?" Adette asked quickly.

"A few of the men. Your new friend was one of them." She croaked.

Adette looked over at Dean, frowning. "We have to go after them."

Dean nodded. "Gather your things. We leave at sunset."


	4. Chapter 4

Sam woke up to the sound of distant screams. His head was beating like a drum and his ears hurt from the sound of his own heartbeat. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes, resisting the urge to close them again as light flooded in. He was a bit embarrassed to find himself in nothing but his boxers. His hands were shackled to the ceiling above his head and his feet barely reached the ground. After a bit of twisting, Sam figured out a way to stand a bit more comfortably. Just as he did the door to the room swung open and a man, or at least he looked like a man, walked into the room with a torture cart, much like Crowley's.

"Good, he's awake." A deep raspy voice resonated through the room as the man approached, "I was beginning to think you'd miss out on all the fun." He pulled out a knife and slowly drove it into Sam's shoulder.

"Go to hell." Sam grunted through clenched teeth.

There was a bright white light as something ripped across Sam's face. He gasped and pinched his eyes closed peeking only for a second to see the man's right hand and ring covered in blood.

"Speak again and I'll cut out your tongue."

The man stalked over to the cart opened a wooden box. He stared down into it thoughtfully as his hands hovered over its contents. A few moments later he returned to Sam's side holding two short carving knives. He began to slowly carve different things into Sam's chest. Sam clenched his fists and winced as the man worked in silence for a few seconds.

"I've always loved art." The man whispered as he carved random things into Sam's bare chest. "Especially human art. I don't mean art that humans do, of course. I mean the art of torture."

Sam glared at him and breathed heavily. He could tell this man was honest about cutting out his tongue so he fought the urge to say something.

"Want to say something?" the man chuckled as he hovered one of the knives over Sam's cheek, "I'll make you a deal. You can talk when I ask you a question. But I only want the answer."

Sam nodded, eyeing the knife carefully.

"Good." The man dragged the knife down Sam's cheek. "Lets begin."

The man walked over to the cart and grabbed something that resembled a wooden baseball bat. He started to pace slow circles around Sam.

"Tell me the location of at another human camp and I'll let you live. Fail to answer that, and I'll kill you. So where are the others hiding?"

"I don't know." Sam said weakly.

The man swung with all his strength at Sam's right knee and a loud crack filled the air.

"ARGH!" Sam yelled.

"Let me ask you again." He swung at Sam's other knee. _Crack! _ "Where. Are. They. Hiding?"

"I. don't. know." Sam glared at him.

A swing at his ribs _Crack! _

"I'm not lying!"

A swing at his elbow, _Crack!_

Sam choked out another cry.

"One last chance." The man grabbed Sam's face.

"Chicago." Sam lied, "Outside Chicago."

The man smiled, "There we go, was it really that hard?"

Sam clenched his jaw and fought back the pain.

"Now for some fun."

Sam tried to hold his mouth shut as the man roughly forced a gag that reeked of vinegar and death into his mouth. The man smiled evilly as he walked over to his cart and grabbed what Sam recognized as a cat of nine tails. He writhed and tried to break free knowing what was coming next was going to hurt worse than anything he'd ever experience.

"You humans are such a nuisance and I think you all deserve to be punished for your crimes." The man leaned in and whispered deeply, "I am about to teach you a lesson you will never forget."

He stepped back and then cracked the whip across Sam's back. Sam couldn't help but scream as his flesh was torn open. The man laughed and continued to tear him apart until the leather strips laced with glass and rock had ripped through his skin 20 times. Sam was crying and his entire body shook. His arms were numb from supporting the weight of his entire body but his torso was on fire so he hardly noticed.

"Welcome to hell." The man taunted as he put his torture devices away. "Enjoy the rest of your pathetic existence."

The man slapped Sam one more time, hard across the face before walking out.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean shouldered his bag of materials as he and Adette crept closer to the big white building in front of them. Central Prison consisted of multiple buildings; cells, offices, labs, and a few torture centers. An electric barbed wire fence surrounded all of this. It didn't take Dean very long to find them a way in, the hole in the fence would go unnoticed… right? Well he'd have to worry about that later. They had gotten past the guards without too much trouble and now the only obstacle in their path was the electric lock on the door to the torture unit.

"How do you know they're in there?" Adette whispered, as they got closer.

"Cause I know how they think and what they do with their prisoners." He said quietly as he worked on the lock.

"But how can you be sure?"

"I spent three years here, Burnadette." He stopped and stared at her, "I know."

She frowned "I never knew-"

"Not something I like to think about, so how about we don't go there right now?" He snapped.

She fell silent and he continued to work. Dean had been working for about three minuets before the door finally granted them passage. They snuck down the hallway and peeked into several of the windows, looking for Sam or Adette's brother, Shawn. Dean was looking through one of the windows when the door behind him swung open. He whipped around and found himself face to face with a man he knew all too well.

"Nicolae." Dean growled.

The warden smiled as he drove a knife into dean's shoulder, "Hello Dean. It's been a while."

"Dean!" Adette yelped as guards surrounded her.

Dean gripped Nicolae's wrist and tried to keep him from pressing the knife deeper into his shoulder.

"I'm surprised you had the nerve to come back after all that time we spent together." Nicolae twisted the blade, causing Dean to cringe.

"We had so much fun together." Dean forced a smile, "I couldn't resist."

The warden laughed, "Yes you always were one for sick humor." He turned to the nearest guard, "Lock them up, and tell Ivan his services are required."

The guard nodded and pressed his gun to Dean's back, forcing him forward. Dean stole a glance back at Adette and earned himself a hard whack to the back of the head, "Eyes foreword."

Dean grunted but did as he was told. Great. Just great. If anything happened to Adette he'd be responsible, and he couldn't stand that. He didn't need to be responsible for any more death. Too many people had died in his camp over the last few years.

The guards locked them in holding cells in a different area of the complex. As soon as they were gone Dean sat down against the wall and put his head in his hands. Adette sat on the other side of the wall staring at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry." Dean sighed

"What for?" Adette's voice whispered back.

"Getting us into this mess."

There was silence for a moment.

"Dean… what did you mean you'd been here for three years? I mean, what happened?"

He looked down at his shoes for a moment as he thought. "I said I don't like to talk about it."

"Dean."

"Burnadette" He returned

She rolled her eyes, "Please?"

Dean sighed and started slowly "I was nineteen, living in a small camp about an hour from Wichita. My father was the leader of the camp and I was in the guard. We would go out in the middle of the night to steal what we could from the surrounding towns. At first it was hard, but then we started getting clever and soon our camp was prospering. Even though we lived in fear, most people were happy. One morning, as we were returning from a mission, a few of the elderly members of the camp were waiting for us. We showed them all the things we'd gathered and they began to worry. They warned us that if we continued to do what we were doing, something bad was bound to happen, but we didn't listen." He paused and took a deep breath, "The next week, we returned to camp at our usual time, we passed out the goods and then I headed back to my home for a little rest. Three hours later I was awakened by the sound of screaming people. I grabbed my gun and rushed outside. I only caught a glimpse of the chaos before I was shot in the shoulder and then seconds later in the leg. I can still hear my father's voice calling out my name amidst the fight as I collapsed to the ground. " He had to take a moment to think. "When silence finally fell, the enemy searched the fallen for survivors. They dragged me into the back of a truck with others and brought us here. I spent the next three years in and out of interrogations about anything and everything they thought they could squeeze out of me, until one day the warden decided I was no longer of use to him and he sentenced me to death. A rescue group from another camp just so happened to be coming for a few of their own that day. I convinced them to take me with them. I was lucky they came when they did. I owe them everything."

Adette sighed and placed her hand on the wall as if it were his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Dean."

"It's fine." Dean shook his head, "We just have to get out of here and rescue that Sam kid and your brother. Maybe a few more if we can swing it."

Adette was silent, pulling her knees up to her chest as she closed her eyes and started to fall asleep.

"Dean?" She whispered.

"Yes?"

"We will get out of here. I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for late update, been busy. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon!**

Dean woke up a few hours later to the loud creaking of a door. He shifted a little and tried to see down the hallway of mostly empty holding cells. Dean could hear footsteps approaching slowly and soon a guard came into view. He was dressed in the usual central uniform; black slacks, a blue shirt, and a belt with various storage compartments full of lord knows what.

"Smith?" He asked, examining the blonde.

Dean nodded, knowing from personal experience that at this point it was good to just cooperate.

"I need you to turn around and put your hands up." The guard commanded.

Dean did as he asked and waited as the guard came into the cell and cuffed Dean's hands tightly behind his back. He placed a gun at the small of his back and forced him out of the cell. As they were walking away, Dean heard Adette's small voice call from behind him.

"Dean?"

"I'll be back, I promise." Dean called back, though in this place, you could never be sure.

Dean examined the path they were taking and tried to figure out where they were going. They weren't going to the offices; that was for sure. Cafeteria, most likely not. Dean continued to list things off in his head as they walked and soon decided that the last, and most haunting option was the right one. Dean's felt his chest begin to tighten and his heart begin to race as they got closer and closer to the room he knew like the back of his hand, every crack, every stain, every paint chip; his old torture cell.

As soon as he was through the door, memories of pain and anger came flooding back making him bite his lip and clench his fists. He tried to regulate his breathing as the guard shackled his arms to the ceiling above his head and shackled his ankles to the floor, most of his body weight resting on his shoulders. The guard left the room and everything fell silent, but only for a moment. The door swung open again and a cart was pushed into the room.

"Well well well. If it isn't Mr. Smith."

Dean glared at the king of all torture, "Alistair."

"They told me you were back, but I thought it was too good to be true." Alistair picked up one of his knifes and stalked closer to Dean, "After all, we had so much fun last time you were here."

Dean clenched his teeth and watched the man nervously.

"Dean , Dean, Dean…" Alistair smiled and slowly began to make a shallow cut on Dean's face. "I missed you."

Dean said nothing, knowing from experience, speaking would get him nowhere. Alistair worked silently on Dean's face for a moment, carving various words various places.

"And I heard you've brought a girl with you?" Alistair smirked as he went to grab a club of sorts, like a rugged bat with little chunks missing, making for ugly bruises and uncomfortable splinters. Alistair took a few swings at Dean's ribs.

"I can't wait to break her…" Alistair said quietly between blows "Perhaps make you watch."

What could Dean say? He didn't feel that way for her, but stating that might just get her in trouble, so he continued to keep his mouth shut.

Alistair hit him harder and harder until Dean gave in and finally groaned in pain. The man then laughed as he walked back over to the table and opened a box, heat rising from whatever it might contain. Alistair put on gloves and reached in, grabbing a couple red-hot coals. He pressed one of the coals into dean's chest, causing Dean to yelp and jerk away from the searing heat.

"You're stronger, Dean." Alistair commented, pressing another coal against his chest. "I'm impressed."

A few burns and painful groans later, Alistair put the coals back in the box and closed it. Dean watched the man as he fiddled with a syringe, hate burning in his eyes. Alistair glanced up and noticed the look.

"Come now Dean, don't be like that." He smiled, and tapped the syringe "Do you know what this does?" He stalked closer and hovered the needle above Dean's neck. "It's a personal creation. Something I'm quite proud of, actually. This little tiny vial will make you see your worst fears, relive your worst memories."

Dean cringed as the needle plunged into his neck and he felt the cool liquid enter his bloodstream. Almost immediately, his body started to sweat and shake, fear and pain taking over.

Alistair laughed and started to pack up his cart. "I'll see you in a few hours Mr. Smith. Perhaps then, you'll feel like sharing a little information."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the Late update again! I've been super busy. Thanks for reading. This chapter is short but I hope you will enjoy it. :) **

Dean's arms were aching from holding the weight of his entire body. After Alistair had injected the serum, Dean had spent the next few hours in severe pain and emotional turmoil. His very mind had turned against him, driving him to the brink until finally it stopped. In that moment he had collapsed and let the darkness take him. Now he was awake and fully aware of the throbbing in both of his arms and the agonizing twist of his empty stomach.

_Damn it_ He cursed in his mind as he looked around the room. If it weren't for that stupid Sam kid, they wouldn't be here. He began to wonder what had become of Adette. She couldn't be dead… Dean didn't need any more blood on his hands. Especially not hers. Her brother had made him promise to take care of her, protect her, and Dean was a man of his word.

Shawn was a few years older than Dean and when Dean had arrived at the camp, he had been their leader. He had accepted Dean into their militia and shown him the ropes of the camp. Over time, they had developed a really strong bond, almost like brothers. And then the attack happened. They came in the middle of the night. Houses were burned down, storage holds were plundered and families were torn apart.

_"Protect the women and children!" Shawn called out to the soldiers around him as they forced themselves in between the innocent families of their camp and the enemy. Dean glanced around at his comrades as they ran foreword, this could be the last time he'd see several of them. He shook his head; he couldn't dwell on that thought. He pressed on and in an instant, the two groups collided and a bloody battle ensued. _

_ Dean pulled out his knife and ran at the enemy. He was able to come to the aid of a small family and fight off a few werewolves and shifters before it happened. There were several loud unified screams and then BOOM. Everything exploded into white hot light and Dean's body erupted in pain. He slowly collapsed to the ground and gave into unconsciousness. _

_ "Dean. Dean?" He heard a muffled voice call out. _

_"Damn it Dean, get up!" Shawn bent down and helped his friend to his feet. _

_ Dean groaned in protest, his entire body hurt and the movement sure as hell didn't help. _

_ "C'mon we have to get out of here." Shawn adjusted his grip so that one of his arms was wrapped around Dean's torso and Deans arm rested limply over his neck. They made their way down a side street and away from the fight. Shawn opened a door to one of the empty homes and helped Dean inside. He set his friend down on the bed and took a step back. _

"_Just rest there. I'll send help." Shawn started towards the door. "And Dean, if anything happens to me, promise you'll take care of Adette." _

"I promise." Dean whispered, forcing his eyes open and coming back to reality. "I'll get her out. I'll get us all out."


End file.
